Ryan's Revenge
by Redzone27
Summary: Ryan wakes from his coma in Pentonville wanting revenge from those who took his kidney. Kevin, Laura, and their friends are in grave danger. Will they all survive? Rated M for Graphic Sexual Content, Language, & Violence
1. Chapter 1

At Pentonville's ICU Hospital Wing…

"Yes Ma'am. I'm with him right now. He was given the test trial medications the last few hours as directed by the doctor", the male nurse's voice cracked into the phone.

"Just make sure he lives. I want him to awake very soon. And I need you to look for a donor for what he needs. He needs to be back at full capacity, do you understand?", the stern woman's voice was smooth but had deadly undertones. The nurse knew he couldn't mess this up and had to, no needed, to follow the voice's direction completely or his life could be on the line.

The call ended and the nurse checked the patient's vitals once more. Everything was going well, and his brain function was normal, the patient just needed to wake up. But the nurse was curious about why this patient in Pentonville was so important to the woman on the other end of the phone. She paid him a heavy sum through his account. But he had no choice, he needed the money, his mother needed financial help with her own medical bills, and this seemed like the only he could afford it. He just hoped that this situation wouldn't cost him his life in the process.

The nurse checked off his hourly checkoff, still glancing at the patient's chart again. He glazed back at the chart.

"Ryan Chamberlain. You are lucky someone wants you alive. If it were up to me, you'd die for what you did to all those people in Port Charles and Texas. Serial Killers shouldn't get another chance at life. But I need the money, so you need to live. Wake up, you bastard. Someone has plans for your life", the nurse spat with malice.

The nurse put up Ryan's chart and walk out of the room. His shift was over, and the overnight nurses would keep an eye on his hourly vitals until he returned in the morning.

Port Charles…

At Home…

"Grandmother, you can't be serious?", Spencer was flabbergasted. "I only missed my curfew by 2 hours".

"Spencer! I told you if you can't get home at your curfew then Sonny's driver isn't allowed to pick you up and take you anywhere without consulting me or Kevin for the next month!", Laura told him sternly.

"But I have a study group tonight and I'm supposed to tutor Joss with her Latin final and Cam needs…", Spencer began, pleading with his grandmother to change her mind.

"Spencer, you know the rules. We talked about this already and you agreed", Kevin chimed into the conversation. He spoke calmly to Spencer.

"I know Kevin but…"

"No buts. You remember", Kevin looked the teen into the eyes. "We agreed that if you missed another curfew, then this would be the consequences".

"I understand", Spencer shook his head and looked down at the floor.

"You have one month to regain your privileges back. But you need to gain back your grandmother's and my trust. Trust is very important, Spencer".

Spencer shook his head in silence, reluctantly agreeing with Kevin and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

Kevin and Laura looked at each other shook their heads.

"That grandson of ours is going to be the death of me", Laura blew out a breath. They had just gotten out of bed to meet Spencer at the door. She was tired of his not meeting his curfew and she wanted her and Kevin to confront him about breaking the rules they all set for him.

"He's a teen Laura. They do these types of things. And you should know since you have kids. And besides he knows he agreed with the consequences of his missing curfew". Kevin hugged her.

"I'm getting too old for this Kevin. I was younger when Lucky went through this and with Lulu and Nikolas I wasn't around", Laura sighed.

"We'll get through this."

"I hope so", Laura sighed into his embrace.

"Come", Kevin grabbed her hand, and headed back to their bedroom. "You can use a massage. It will make you feel better", Kevin smirked, and lifted his eyes at her.

"Kevin…", Laura blushed at Kevin. She knew what has thinking. "We can't. Spencer is home."

"Then you'll have to be quiet". Kevin lead her into their bedroom.

3 Weeks later…

At Pentonville…

The cell rung and the nurse picked it up.

"Is the procedure complete? Did everything go as plan?", the woman's stern voice asked.

"Yes Ma'am. Everything went as planned. Chamberlain made it through the 24-hour surgery you provided for him. The doctors have continued to check on him and everything is progressing as expected. But I don't understand why you want someone like a serial killer Ryan Chamberlain alive and to receive such a rare transplant?", the nurse asked.

"I don't pay you to ask me questions. You remember that it is your mother that is in poor health, don't you?", the voice sneered.

"Uh, sorry ma'am. I didn't mean...", the nurse apologized.

"Just remember you can be replaced at any time. I don't pay you to think. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand."

The woman hung up the call and the nurse did his routine of vital checks as he did daily.

"How did I get myself into this mess?", the nurse sighed as he put up Ryan's clipboard and walked out of the room.

Just as the nurse left the room, Ryan's hand started to move slightly. Then his eyes opened up, but his vision was a bit blurry.

"Where the hell am I?", Ryan croaked as he glanced around slightly at his room. His throat was dry, and he squinted trying to focus. Then he tried to lift his head up and he was exhausted just to do that. His head slowly fell back onto the pillow and his brain was running a mile a minute.

He focused more on trying to focus his eyes and to seeing clearer. And then slowly his vision was coming back to him. Then he wanted to scratch his noise and he automatically lifted his left hand, but he couldn't. He was restrained to the bed. But he grimaced in pain and noticed his right hand was bandaged up. And then his eyes widened when he noticed a hand on his left arm.

"I have a hand. Didn't I cut it off? What the hell is going on here?", he gazed attentively at his new hand.

"New hand? But why? And where the hell am I?", Ryan asked himself quietly. He was exhausted and went back to sleep. He would find out all he needed in due time. But he needed to get out of here. Because he didn't think this was a regular hospital. And he knew he wasn't still in Port Charles when the last time he was conscious. The surroundings look different. And he needed to find a way out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

Port Charles…

8:30pm…

One month later…

Spencer was off his punishment. And could now use his Uncle Sonny's driver to take him where ever he wanted to go. And Kevin and Laura were glad his grounding was over, because Spencer had to be home nights and it was hard for them to have alone time. But on this night when Kevin came home, he closed the door and he saw his wife lying on the couch in one of his t shirts. She was so beautiful asleep. Her gorgeous legs were spayed for all to see. And he knew he was a lucky man. Damn he thought, he was getting very aroused. They haven't had sex in a week. They were a passionate couple. They usually made love daily but because of their schedules, hers as mayor and him getting back to his normal doctor schedule, and not to mention Spencer being home nights it was tough to have some alone time without being interrupted or too tired to have sex.

Kevin was in the mood tonight. He closed and locked the door. He tossed his keys into the bowl where they always were and peeled off his jacket and started unbuttoning his button up shirt. He pulled out his shirt out of his pants and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. God he needed to fuck her tonight. He just hoped she was in the mood because he was really hard and his bulge was tenting his boxer briefs.

He walked over to the couch where Laura was asleep and touched her legs slowly. He then lowered his mouth on her legs and Laura started to stir. "Mmm you're finally home", she murmured. "How was your day?" she opened his eyes as she watched Kevin caress her legs.

"Fine. Nothing exciting. Just glad to be back at work. How about yours?" Kevin continued his seduction. He opened her legs slowly and kissed her inner thighs.

"You aren't playing fair Dr. Collins", Laura moaned.

"I need you tonight. I need to make love to you. I'll do all the work if you're tired. All you have to do is feel and enjoy. Okay?".

"Okay", Laura smiled slightly at Kevin as she closed her eyes and wanted to enjoy her husband's seduction.

Kevin's hands caressed up Laura's legs and reached her pussy. He caressed the outline of her panties and slid them to the side and pushed a finger inside of her. Laura moaned at the invasion of his finger. He slowly pumped into her wet channel. Then he told her to turn over onto her back and he pulled off her panties. He leaned in and kissed her pussy once again. She always tasted good.

She was already wet and he needed inside of her badly. "Is Spencer coming home anytime soon?", Kevin wondered.

"No, not tonight. He's over Sonny's for the weekend. And he knows that his curfew extends over there as well. He was told that Sonny is to inform me if he doesn't make his curfew over there to revoke his privileges once again and this time his driver will be canceled, and he will have to catch an Uber."

"Good", Kevin threw her underwear onto the floor. He took off his shirt, pants, socks, and shoes. His muscles were flexing, and Laura was enjoying every moment watching him strip. He slowly pulled off his underwear and watched his cock sprang free. He was so aroused. She knew they hadn't had sex in almost a week and that was not like them. They both were insatiable for each other.

She opened her legs to him and he laid down between her legs and place his mouth on his pussy and licked and sucked her thick lips and clit. He was using his mouth on her and she was moaning and screaming. She leaned her head back and her hand grabbed his hair. He was relentless with his tongue and mouth. He licked and sucked for a long time and she came. "OH GOD! KEVIN!" Her orgasm ripped through her body. She was shaking from the sheer pleasure he just gave her with his talented mouth.

Laura's body was flush and couldn't move. Kevin climbed over her and settled between her thighs. He didn't know if he could be gentle this round but he always wanted her to come first. He grabbed his cock and pushed into her slit. She was warm and wet and ready for him. He groaned at the feel of being inside of her. He missed making love to her so much. Once he was fully inside of her he pulled out and slammed into her thrusting into her wet channel at a steady pace. He watched her eyes as she moaned and caressed his ribs. She was screaming and he loved making her scream. He enjoyed giving her so much pleasure.

They kissed and their tongues explored each other while Kevin pushed up her t shirt and he broke their kiss and sucked on her nipples. Laura moaned more and rode out his pumping cock thrusting inside of her. She felt another orgasm building up inside of her as Kevin continued to ride her hard.

He pulled out of her and told her to turn onto her side. He wanted to ride her from the side. Laura did what he asked.. He then aimed his cock back into her wet folds. He lifted her leg up so he could get deeper inside of her. He thrusted hard into her without warning and she screamed. Kevin fucked her at a steady pace when Laura screamed out another orgasm. She was exhausted but that only fueled Kevin to thrust harder, he felt it start at his lower stomach. He was about to come. A couple more strokes and he groaned into Laura neck. Laura touched his cheek and Kevin slumped onto the couch behind her.

Laura turned her head and Kevin kissed Laura opening his mouth to her. Their tongues enjoying each other's mouths. They both moaned. Kevin sighed and slowly stopped pumping into her. He caressed her leg and laid it down onto her other leg.

"You feel so good, Laura. I don't think I'd ever want to pull out of you. I've missed making love to you". Kevin finally pulled out of her regrettably and sighed.

"I've missed it too".

Kevin pulled the blanket down from off the couch and spread it over their bodies. Then he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled together. They both were exhausted and sated. They closed their eyes and slept on the couch for the night. Everything was right in their world…

Back at Pentonville…

Ryan was sitting up in his bed. But his restraints were annoying the hell out of him. And his right transplanted hand was receiving some sensation just like the doctors had informed him a few days ago. It was still aching from the nerves, bones, and tendons still healing but overall his hand was progressing well.

Just as Ryan pulled against his left restrain to see how loose it would give. He needed to find some way out of them and out of this hospital. A doctor entered the room.

"Need help? All in good time.", the doctor spoke. He startled Ryan out of his determination to get his restraints loose.

Ryan's wicked glare at the doctor didn't go unnoticed by the doctor.

"Who are you and what do you want?", Ryan continued to watch the doctor.

"I am the one that will save you. You see Ryan, I'm going to get you out of here. If you didn't know, this is Pentonville. And this is the ICU wing of the jail. But you don't belong in jail. Oh no, you belong out of it", the doctor smiled.

"And what do you want in return?" Ryan asked flatly.

"To study you?" the doctor came closer to Ryan's bed. "You are quite interesting. You are so different from your twin Dr. Kevin Collins. I wonder what goes on through that brain of yours."

"Ah. You're that doctor Kevin told me about that put us through some twins' study? Hmm."

"I'll release you and can just walk right out this door. My men will cover for you. Go with them. The guards are mine and they'll tell you what to do next. Once I let you out of the restraints follow the directions, I have left for you with them".

Ryan just stared at the doctor. He didn't know what to think about this situation. But if this doctor was going to let him go and free him from Pentonville then he would go with it for now.

Dr. Cabot unbuckled both his restrains and Ryan's left hand reached from his new right hand. He studied it for a few minutes and glanced around the room. Then he looked down at the loosened restraints. Ryan smirked wickedly and just as Dr. Cabot turned his back to look at Ryan's chart Dr. Cabot collapsed onto the bed. Ryan tied the one of the restrains around his neck tightly and suffocated him.

The guards didn't hear anything, and Ryan switched clothes with Dr. Cabot and placed Cabot in his bed and threw the sheets up over his head. He only had some hours to get anyway. And since the guards didn't hear anything, they thought the plan from Dr. Cabot was still happening.

The Escape…

They helped Ryan escape, but Ryan didn't follow the Doctor's directions of going to the safe house, but he did go to the secured location to get the money doctor Cabot left for him. Ryan tied up the loose end of faking his own death. And since he killed Cabot, this would be the perfect opportunity to do so. He smiled to himself. He called the guard using Cabot's cell and told the guard to take "Ryan's body and cremate it. And he also told him to dispose of the body ASAP. He would also wire him extra for his troubles. The guard agreed without question.

But he had other plans and was headed right back to where he'd exact his revenge. He had a new right hand and he realized as he was in the hotel room looking in the mirror at his new hand. It would be something else he would kill them over. He was missing his kidney. He glanced down his body and noticed another scar. "You all are going to die!" Ryan vehemently spoke into the mirror. "Brother, I'm coming for you. You gave my kidney to that bitch!".


	3. Chapter 3

At the Police Station's Garage…

12:00am…

"Hey baby I'll be home as soon as I get some paperwork I forgot about in my office.", Jordan spoke into the cell. She was getting out of her car and headed back into the station. "I won't be long. As soon as I get it, I'm on my way home. Love you too."

Jordan walked half-way to the elevators to go back into the station and heard some footsteps behind her. She glanced around the almost empty parking lot and shrugged. She walked towards the elevator and looked at her smart watch. It was 12:05am.

She pressed the button to signal for the elevator for her floor, "Hurry up", she whispered.

Looking up at the elevator arrows the elevator was still stuck on 5th floor.

"Damn it."

She waited another few minutes and watched the elevator progress downward towards her floor. She was lost in her thoughts as she heard more footsteps and then she was about to turn around, but the elevator opened up and she was knocked onto the floor.

"Oh, sorry commissioner. I didn't see you", Chase helped her off the ground. Jordan brushed herself off.

"No problem. See you tomorrow detective!", she yelled as he ran past her. "Must have a date with Willow".

Chase was in a hurry and sprinted towards his car, waving at Jordan as he disappeared into the shadows.

But just as Jordan was about to enter the elevator a pair of hands grabbed her. One hand went over her mouth to quiet her and the other into her back. Jordan gasped as she felt the multiple stab wounds to her back and then to her stomach.

"It seems you have something that is mine and I came to reclaim it back", Ryan whispered to her. He coldly smiled at her as gently pulled her dying body into a corner of the garage. He surgically cut out her kidney, no his kidney he didn't give consent to and placed it in a Ziploc bag he took out his pocket. He'd find a way to have it put back into his body. And if he couldn't then he was glad Jordan would never be able to use it again. Just taking it back from her body made fill with glee. A feeling he'd never forget.

But he wanted to make sure she wouldn't survive this. Not after she took what he didn't give her. He stabbed her body a few more times then stood over her dying body. Jordan momentarily recognized who it was that would take her life once Ryan slightly pulled the hood off of his head and his cold unfeeling eyes stared down at her. He waved at her with his newly transplanted hand.

"Ryan", she gurgled. Blood dripped from her mouth as she lay holding her wounds on her stomach. But before she could say anything else Jordan stopped breathing and died.

Ryan pulled his hood back up and avoided all the cameras in the garage. And disappeared into the shadows.

The Next Morning….

Laura could hardly open her eyes as she heard the constant notifications on her phone. Her husband wore her out from making love last night and she didn't feel like answering her phone. All she wanted to do was stay asleep next to her husband.

Kevin couldn't take it anymore and jostled out of his sleep. Laura's phone was constantly notifying them.

"You going to get that? Or shall I?", Kevin yawned and turned over to snuggle with Laura.

Laura smiled, "I could put it on vibrate and we could continue for round 3.

"I like the sound of that", he kissed her and was about to start round 3 when his cell started the notifications as well.

"What the hell?", Kevin wondered. "My phone is going notification crazy too. It must be important. Check your phone too".

They both reached over to their nightstands and Laura covered up her nude body with the sheets. Kevin chuckled as he watched her. He also put on his reading glasses.

Laura began to read all the emergency texts. And she had tons of voicemails. As well.

"Oh my God! Oh no!", Laura started to scream then she was crying. "No! It can't be!"

"What? What's wrong? Laura?" Kevin questioned, but when he glanced at his messages, he found out why Laura was hysterical.

Kevin turned on the television quickly and they watched the local news. The reporter was talking about the Commissioner Jordan Ashford was found murdered at the Police garage from multiple stab wounds. She'd been dead for hours before someone found her.

Laura took a shower, got dressed and needed to head out towards the station. She needed to get it together and call a press conference. She left Kevin in bed and he knew it would be a long few days as the PCPD needed to investigate who murdered Jordan.

At Ryan's hotel…

He watched the news to see if his handiwork of offing Jordan would make the news as he knew it would. He turned the tv on and flicked the channels with the remote as he sat down to the table to eat his breakfast. He slowly turned each channel and watched the reporters talking about Jordan Ashford being found murdered, stabbed to death. He smiled as he ate his cronut and sipped his coffee. "God, I missed eating these", he chewed, his eyes still glued to the tv. He flipped to the next channel and he stopped and stared at whom he saw. "Laura", he sneered.

Laura was making a press conference about Jordan's murder. And how the Port Charles lost a great person and cop. And that they would find who did this to her and bring them to justice.

"Not this time, Sister-in-Law. Not this time. You and my brother will pay for what you did. Just like Jordan did". He continued to munch on his cronut while watching the news. He also bought a cooler and some ice to harbor his kidney.

He flipped the channel once Laura's press conference was over and saw Curtis her husband crying at the hospital on another channel in the background of the podium. He was devastated from Jordan being murdered. "Good. It's what she deserves". Ryan drunk the rest of his coffee and finished off the last of his cronut. "My brother deserves next".

But first he headed out to seek revenge on those that helped take his kidney. Finn, Stella, and Franco would be next. He had some good ideas for where their demises would end. He would take pleasure in ending that nosey social worker Stella's life. And he would deliciously enjoy cutting out Finn's heart for his part in the plan. He couldn't wait to watch the life diminish from his limp body. And Franco, well he wasn't what Ryan expected a serial killer should be, claiming he was reformed because of some damn tumor. He would show him and all those others what a real serial killer was all about. And he would have fun doing it too.


	4. Chapter 4

Three Weeks Later…

The chaos of Jordan's murder still was at a fever pitch. And Laura was working around the clock to help solve the murder. She had asked for Mac to become the acting deputy Commissioner to help deputy commissioner that was now the acting commissioner with the high-profile case.

Laura and Kevin made calls to Pentonville about Ryan and his whereabouts. And they wanted to make sure Ryan didn't get out of jail and exact revenge on Jordan. Because the same kidney that Ryan donated to her was taken was the same one cut out of her.

Laura wanted to inform Curtis, all the leads they would follow to finding who did this to Jordan. Curtis wasn't the same anymore. He didn't sleep, he couldn't eat, and his Aunt had to constantly tell him to take care of himself. But Curtis only cared and was obsessed with finding who did this to his wife. He wanted revenge.

Kevin made the call to Pentonville about making sure Ryan was still locked up and he was shocked to find out Ryan was strangled by another prisoner and cremated. Kevin couldn't believe it and wasn't sad about it much but just shocked. He didn't think his brother would be attacked in jail. The prison was finishing up the paperwork and was about to inform Kevin of Ryan's death but somehow or another the notice wasn't sent out.

Back Home…

Laura finally made it home and wanted to sleep for days but she knew she would be able to. She wanted to catch this murderer that killed Jordan. Kevin met her at the door and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're running yourself ragged. You need to eat and get some rest and take a day off Laura. I'm worried about you", Kevin was concerned. He took her purse off her shoulder and hugged her. "I made some dinner for you and put it in the fridge. You need to eat. You're running on fumes and you'll do no one any good if you get sick from not taking care of yourself".

"Thanks. I am hungry. I think I missed lunch today. I was going through the crime scene with the detectives and Mac again. we need to find out who did this. And the Medical Examiner said that Jordan's kidney was taken.", Laura sighed and sank into the comfortable couch. "How sick is that? Her kidney cut out of her body. My first thought would be your brother, but it must be a copycat killing."

"Yes. that would be my first thought as well. What better way to get revenge on Jordan.", Kevin sighed. "Thank God he's dead", Kevin looked at her. Laura knew that Kevin was still coming to terms with his brother's death, but he was dealing with it.

Kevin went to the kitchen and the leftovers he saved for her in the microwave he heated them up. Then he sat next her on the sofa and put her legs on his lap. Laura rolled her neck to stretch it and sighed deeply.

Kevin took off her shoes and dropped them to the floor. "Go eat and I'll make you a hot bath. And if you're a good girl I'll join you and give you another massage while you decompress for the day".

Laura smirked, "Thanks".

"You're welcome. And besides. We need to get some sleep. We have Cam's Talent Show to attend tomorrow. So, you need to get some rest", Kevin winked at her.

"Rest huh?", Laura playfully asked.

"Would I lie to my beautiful wife? Don't answer that", Kevin chuckled.

Laura ate and they both took a hot relaxing bath together and went to bed.

That same day…

9:00pm

Ryan followed Finn outside of Target. He was on the phone talking and didn't even notice Ryan coming up from behind him. It was dark and no one was around since Target would close in an hour. Ryan smiled at the opportunity he was given. And up from behind Ryan took out his favorite blade and stabbed Finn in the back. Finn collapsed and dropped his phone. Ryan kicked the phone under a car.

Finn grimaced in pain and turned over onto his back. Finn looked upward to his soon-to-be murderer. Ryan smiled. "I told you I would get you back. I've been waiting for this day". Ryan smiled menacingly and kneeled down and finished Finn off. Blood stained the parking lot.

Ryan was on euphoric high and that night Stella and Franco all meet their demises. Ryan was happy that Stella was out of town so that gave him enough time before the cops to found their bodies. And Franco, he cut him up slowly and threw his body out near some woods no one would think to look. He took Franco's phone and texted Scott and Liz that he had some art workshop conference he needed to attend and wouldn't be back for a few days. That was enough time to finish the job. Up next… his Kevin and Laura.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Morning….

Cam's Talent show was today. Elizabeth and Franco were out of town and Aiden and Jake went with them. Cam didn't want to go and wanted to spend time with Joss. He also would miss the opportunity to be with Spencer for a few days, but he had to go back to France to start the next semester. So, Cam was going to stay with Kevin and Laura for the next few days.

"Good Morning Sweetie", Laura greeted Cam as he came from the guest bedroom.

Laura was making some of the breakfast in the kitchen and made all of Cam's favorite foods. Kevin had finished making the eggs and coffee and was distracted now by reading his IPAD.

"Morning grandma and Dr. K!", Cam smiled at both. Kevin and Laura greeted Cam back and smiled.

"Dr. K, huh?", Kevin grinned, looking at the teen over his reading glasses.

"Well, since you and grandma met, and she knew you as Dr. K I thought it would be cool to call you that. If that's okay by you? Dr. Collins?", Cam looking unsure.

"It's quite alright. We can go with that", Kevin smiled. Sit and eat. Your grandmother and I made us breakfast".

"I hope you slept well honey?"

"Yeah, except for some noise right above my room. You guys must've had the tv on all night".

Both Kevin and Laura glanced at each other and knew they shouldn't have started what they did last night. They just couldn't help it. Once they started their fun there was no way they could stop. Laura slightly blushed as she turned and looked down. And Kevin smirked, touching her thigh under the table. Good thing Cam didn't notice because he was too busy engrossed in his phone.

"I appreciate you guys letting me stay with you while my mom and Franco and my brothers are out of town for the next few days".

"You're welcome honey. Now let's eat and get you to school. Kevin and I will be there later for your show. I can't wait to see my handsome grandson. You have so much talent honey", Laura beamed at Cam. He smiled back at her and they ate and took Cam to school.

7:30 pm at the Hotel….

Ryan glanced at his phone he'd gotten from Dr. Cabot. He downloaded Instagram and gazed at the PCPD's talent show posts. Cam Webber was performing and surely Laura and his brother would be there to support the boy. He needed to leave so he could complete his plan. Revenge on his brother and sister-in-law. And the best way to do that was performing at the talent show. Ryan looked at the post wickedly. Then he put some syringes, medicine, gloves, tape, rope, and knifes in his gym bag. And headed out the door in his hoodie.

8:45pm…. At the PCHS Auditorium…

Cam received a standing ovation from the crowd, and he bowed a few times. Cam noticed his grandmother and Kevin clapping in the front row. Once the curtains closed Cam took off his guitar and turned around and noticed Kevin walk up to him.

"Ah, hey Dr. K! How did you make it up here so fast?", Cam turned before Kevin responded and drunk some water from his bottle.

Ryan was wearing gloves and pulled out a syringe and grabbed Cam, from behind. Cam dropped the bottle onto the floor and pulled him into the dark empty dressing room behind the stage. Ryan covered his mouth so he wouldn't yell.

"Because I'm not Kevin. I'm Ryan", Ryan whispered and stuck the teen in the neck with the syringe. Cam's fear was seen through his eyes as he struggled to yell for help and resist, but the medicine Ryan injected him with cause him to go limp and he blacked out.

9:40pm…

Kevin and Laura were waiting for Cam to get dressed so they could celebrate his win. They wanted to take him out to dinner. But he still hadn't come back from behind the stage. They'd asked everyone around him if they had seen him and everyone said they hadn't seen him.

Kevin and Laura decided to split up at the school and ask all Cam's friends. And get them to help find him. Laura rushed towards the stage. She asked anyone and everyone if they'd seen her grandson. Then she received a notification on her phone just as she noticed Cam's guitar thrown on the floor and a water bottle, she knew was his spilled water on the stage too. She knew Cam would never leave his cherished guitar behind. Something was wrong.

She swiped her phone to open up her notification and gasped. She put her hand on her mouth, "No, Cam!". The picture was taken of Cam knocked out and laying in a bed. The text came next.

"If you want to see your precious grandson alive again you will come alone and come home. I'll be waiting". The text had a heart, knife, and a devil emoji. And it ended with Lol, love Ryan.

Laura rushed out of the school and drove home. Kevin received same text but 30 minutes later. But when Kevin left the school for the car, their car was gone. "Oh God. Laura. She got the same text. From Ryan. NO!".

Kevin tapped his app on his phone and ordered an Uber. He tried to call Laura several times and left her many voicemails, but she didn't answer. Then he paced back and forth.

"Ryan! You better not hurt them, or I will kill you for sure!", Kevin yelled into the sky. He just hoped he could reach them in time.


	6. Chapter 6

10:23 pm… Back Home…

Laura's nerves were all over the place and she was happy she was able to drive because her mind was going a mile a minute. Her only thought was to get to her grandson and praying he was alive. She wished she had her gun, but it was locked up in their safe at home. She entered their home and tried to be as quiet as she could.

She opened the door slightly and peered into the home. it was dark and nothing was missing. She closed the door quietly and walked into the guestroom where Cam was laying on the bed in the picture she received in her notification. She walked into the dark room. The door was closed as well, and she noticed Cam out cold and tied down to the bed.

"Honey? Cam?, Laura whispered. She scanned the room, and no one was there. And she walked closely over to where Cam was tied up.

"Who did this to you?", Laura quietly asked. She reached over to untie Cam when she heard his voice that made her freeze in her tracks.

"I did", was all Ryan said.

And before Laura could scream and get away Laura blacked out onto the bed next to Cam.

Ryan smiled at the both of them. "Now my brother would be on his way". Ryan coldly stated. "And this time it's going to be you or me brother. No more games. One of us will die tonight".

10:40pm….

Kevin made it home and walked into the house. It was quiet and eerie. He knew his brother found a way to do this. He just knew it, from the time Ryan was in that coma he knew Ryan would be hard to kill.

Kevin walked in and saw Laura lying down on the couch. And Ryan was sitting next to her on the accent chair. She twirled the syringe around in his hand and had a gun in the other had.

"Brother, you made it. Like I knew you would", Ryan said dryly. His eyes were cold and he formed a smiled that only he could smile about. Torturing him really made Ryan happy, and Kevin was tired of it. All their childhood Ryan tortured him. He always did what he wanted to do and to hell with how it affected him. Well it would end here.

"Why are you here Ryan? How did you wake from your coma? They told us you had died. The last time I saw you…"

"…the last time you saw me you conspired with those people and took my kidney that I didn't consent to!", Ryan yelled. "And you thought I would forget that? Well tonight it's your turn to consent. To a choice you don't want to make".

"What do you mean?', Kevin glanced at Laura sleeping form. "Where's Cam? He better be okay".

"Oh, he's in the bedroom still out cold. But you are going to have to make a choice of which one you'll save. Your soul-mate Laura or her grandson. The choice is yours to make but if you don't make it, I will make it for you". Ryan pointed the gun at Laura then at Kevin.

"No. Ryan. I won't make that decision. No. let them go. You want me then let them go. I'm the one you want", Kevin held his hands up to plead with his twin.

"Uh Uh. See the way I figure it brother. You will watch one of them die or all three of you will die. That's what I want. I don't have time for negotiations I want to try this new Chinese Take Out I've been dying to try. Get it dying to try.", Ryan chuckled. "Now back to business Ryan", got up from the chair. Then he pointed the gun at Laura's head.

"No", Kevin pleaded getting in front of Laura's body.

Laura out of nowhere from behind knocked the gun out of Ryan's hand and the gun fell onto the floor. Ryan tried to get the gun, but Kevin kicked it and the twins struggled on the ground to control it.

Ryan crawled towards the gun under the table and Kevin crawled on top of him to stop him. Laura rushed towards the table and picked up the gun. Then she pointed it in the direction of both men.

Both men started punching each other and Laura continued to point the gun at Ryan but it was hard to keep Ryan in her sights because they were fighting and the table and chairs were falling and being destroyed. Laura cocked the gun and aimed.

"Do it Laura!", Kevin screamed. "Shoot him!"

"Grandma what's happening?", Cam interrupted and startled Laura. Laura turned to glance back at her grandson groggily holding his head.

Laura lost her focus and Ryan ran into Laura and knocked her and gun onto the ground once again. Cam yelled during the commotion happening in front of him. Kevin tried to stop Ryan from getting the gun again and he pulled on his legs stop him but Ryan kicked him in the face a few times causing Kevin to bleed profusely from his mouth and nose. This incapacitated him for a few minutes. Kevin was a bloody mess, but he needed to stop Ryan.

Cam rushed to help Laura up off the ground. Ryan reached for the gun and aimed it at Laura and Cam. "Well seems like a 2 for 1 deal here. Laura and her grandson. Lucky me", Ryan smiled. Blood was coming from his mouth as well. He aimed the gun at Laura and shot it. And as he shot it Kevin and Cam yelled "No!".

Kevin tackled Ryan just as he pulled the trigger and the gun and the twins fell down onto the ground. Cam turned his grandmother and jump quickly into the bullet Ryan shot and Cam fell in a heap onto the floor on top of his grandmother, shielding her.

"Laura?", Kevin quietly asked. He was holding Ryan down Ryan still was holding the gun. Kevin tried to get the gun. Kevin put Ryan in a chokehold while he was fighting to get the gun out of his hand.

"Laura? Answer me? You alright? Cam?"

"I'm fine", Laura affirmed. "Cam? Honey. You can get up now?"

Laura knew something wasn't right. Cam wasn't moving and it felt eerie. She turned Cam over and saw the hole in his chest. He was shot in the heart. And Laura screamed in agony loudly.

Kevin started to cry as tears fell from his eyes. "Why did you do that! He was just a kid! You sick fuck!", Kevin's tears flowed from his eyes just as his face began to anguish in raw emotion as his chokehold got tighter and tighter until Ryan couldn't breathe. Kevin didn't care. He strangled his brother. Once Ryan died Kevin watched Laura hold her grandson's lifeless body. And he held Laura while she couldn't let go of Cam's lifeless body.

The Aftermath…

After the funeral and the burial of Cam, Kevin and Laura tried to recover from these devastating loses Port Charles experienced once again at the hands of Ryan. They went to grief counseling sessions and individual counseling sessions as well. Ryan was cremated and Kevin didn't care where his ashes were scattered, but he went by himself and scattered them at an undisclosed location.

Stella was buried next to Jordan. Curtis was so devastated by both of their murders that he overdosed on heron. He couldn't live without either of them. T.J. was haunted by Ryan killing his mother, but Molly vowed to help him through his own grief.

Chase and his father buried Finn and they too tried to live a life without their brother and son. Anna was devastated but Andre was there to help her through Finn's death. Robert would also check on his ex-wife. And even though they'd never get back together again she was glad he was there with her.

Liz was completely devastated about Cam's and Franco's murders and had a mental breakdown, but Laura helped her along with Kevin and the GH staff helped her to overcome her grief. She didn't blame Kevin or Laura for Cam's death. But she couldn't stay in town because of all the memories of Cam. Lucky came to Cam's funeral and was devested that he missed so much time with his eldest son. He also told Liz and the boys had a place for them in Europe they could get away from everything for a while and could think of their future plans if they wanted to continue to live back in Port Charles or not.

Kevin and Laura wanted to get away from it all. At least for a while. They decided to spend time back in Paris at their flat. Spencer couldn't understand how all this happened and why Ryan hated Kevin and his family so much to do all of this. Spencer would miss his cousin Cam. And he wished he could've spent more time with him.

Kevin and Laura decided to sell their condo. They just couldn't go back to that place after what Ryan did to them and to Cam. When or if they decided to come back to Port Charles. they didn't want to ever step foot in that place again. Laura and Kevin would FaceTime their loved ones when they wanted to keep in touch.

But for now, being with each other and having Spencer with them was all they needed for now. Things in Port Charles would never be the same again…


End file.
